Me, Myself and I
by Nu Hai
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está totalmente louco de amor... por si mesmo! Ele e todos ao seu redor. E Sasuke sabe que seu parceiro de trabalho e velho amigo Naruto não é exceção. Shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Me, Myself and I**

_O anime/mangá Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Essa fanfiction é baseada em uma das histórias da coleção do mangá Yes, It's Me, de Tomoko Yamashita._**

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

_— Eu amo você... Sim, eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo... Eu te amo, eu. — _Era a única coisa que Sasuke Uchiha podia pensar enquanto admirava sua própria imagem refletida no espelho. A pele alva em contraste com os cabelos negros, os olhos igualmente escuros e profundos, os músculos definidos na medida certa, o sorriso de canto dançando em seus lábios... Qualquer um se apaixonaria por ele, até mesmo o próprio Uchiha.

— Eu realmente estou em ótima forma, melhor que Nakahata Kiyoshi¹ — Sasuke disse ainda em frente ao espelho, obviamente teria um no escritório de sua empresa.

— Sasuke-kun, você deveria almoçar antes da reunião de hoje à tarde, parece que ela será adiantada. — a secretária avisou sem dar muita importância ao comentário dele, todos os empregados já estavam acostumados com a falta de humildade do chefe.

Desde de criança Sasuke sempre foi muito popular, afinal era bonito, inteligente e um esportista talentoso, se dava bem com todos. Não tinha nenhum problema em sua vida irritantemente perfeita.

— Ei, teme... Vamos comer. — exceto por Naruto Uzumaki, ele com certeza era um problema.

— **Não me chame de teme! E também não me assuste assim, dobe!** — o Uchiha reclamou.

— Tá, tá. Vamos logo comer, teme. Eu estou ansioso pelo meu ramen de porco! — o loiro disse ignorando as reclamações de seu sócio, só de pensar naquela tigela de ramen fumegante sua boca já enchia d'água.

— Eu sou o vice-presidente dessa companhia, sabe? Você não deveria falar assim comigo. — Sasuke disse.

— Grande coisa, eu sou o presidente. — Naruto retrucou risonho.

Sasuke o amaldiçoava em pensamento. Os dois têm estado juntos desde quando eram pequenos e o Uzumaki acabou por convencê-lo a começarem um negócio juntos. Naruto é alguém a quem Sasuke pensa estar, infelizmente, bem preso. E é claro, não poderia deixar de pensar que o loiro nutria uma paixão por ele.

— Como vão os preparativos pro seu casamento?... — Sasuke perguntou sem realmente querer saber.

— Ah, bem, eu e a Hinata-chan... Bem... O casamento foi cancelado... — Naruto revelou sem saber direito como dar a notícia, coçou a nuca meio incomodado com o assunto.

— Huh? Por que isso tão de repente, você não gostava dela? — o moreno indagou sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa.

— Uhm... Na verdade, eu não sei... Eu estava meio confuso, acho que nós acabamos ficando juntos por influência dos nossos pais, você sabe que eles são bem amigos... E estamos no momento de engate da empresa, então não é uma boa hora pra falar de casamento, eu acho...

— Entendo... — Sasuke murmurou. Narutou se encaminhou até uma espécie de quadro de recados onde escreveu "_Naruto e Sasuke: Voltamos às 13:00 horas_".

— Mas tem mais um motivo pelo qual eu não quis me casar. — o loiro disse com um sorriso cínico brotando nos lábios.

— Qual?... — Sasuke perguntou enquanto caminhavam até o elevador.

— Você está apaixonado por mim, é claro. — Naruto afirmou como se não fosse nada demais.

— Hã? — foi a única coisa que o Uchiha conseguiu dizer.

— O que foi? Você está apaixonado por mim, não está? — o Uzumaki sorriu.

O clássico silêncio incômodo se instalou naquela situação estranha.

— Vamos comer ramen, certo, _bonitão_? — Naruto disse tirando sarro.

— ... Sim... — respondeu automaticamente.

Aliás, durante o resto do dia Sasuke permaneceu no modo automático. O almoço, a reunião no escritório, o seu trabalho... Fez tudo como se não estivesse realmente lá.

_— Eu fiquei tão chocado que acabei de fazer todo o meu trabalho sem perceber._ — sua mente deu um estalo e ele se sobressaltou na cadeira.

— Naruto. — Sasuke chamou entrando na sala do sócio.

— Quê?

— Me deixe te dizer uma coisa, quer dizer, só pra você saber mesmo... Eu estou apaixonado por mim mesmo. — eles se encararam.

— Eu sei, e daí, teme? — Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu estou dizendo. Mim e eu estamos apaixonados um pelo outro. — Sasuke disse mais uma vez, embaraçado. Ele realmente não estava agindo de acordo com a sua personalidade naquele dia. Aliás, todo mundo parecia meio estranho de repente.

— Tá bom então... — Naruto disse desinteressado. Às vezes Sasuke era bem calado, mas quando falava muito também era muito esquisito.

— Por isso não vá decidindo como eu me sinto. — o Uchiha completou.

— Ah, era isso então? — Naruto disse finalmente descobrindo sobre o que o outro estava realmente falando. — Se você quiser pensar que eu estou decidindo, eu não me importo.

Sasuke deixou a sala, aquilo estava estranho demais. Mais estranho do que realmente costumava ser. Estranhamente mais estranho [...].

* * *

O dia seguinte não foi muito diferente, Sasuke não conseguia tirar da cabeça como Naruto poderia pensar que o Uchiha estava apaixonado por ele. Aquilo era ridículo.

— Ah, bom dia! Vejo que você está ainda mais bonito hoje, Sasuke-kun. — uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos tingidos de cor-de-rosa cumprimentou ao vê-lo adentrar o escritório.

— É, eu sei... Bom dia, Sakura. — ele respondeu e depois caminhou até a sua mesa de trabalho. Logo em seguida Naruto chegou e conversou rapidamente com Sakura.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke construía um gráfico dele mesmo em sua cabeça. Havia espaço para tudo, menos para a condição "eu apaixonado".

— Hey, dia. — Naruto disse o tirando de seus pensamentos.

— Eu nunca ouvi nada sobre como você se sente. — Sasuke soltou sem pensar.

— Eh, você é realmente esquisito, teme... Mas, bem, aqui estão suas opções, eu penso em você como: 1 - meu sócio, 2 - um bom amigo, 3 - um objeto de desejo.

— Hã? Essa discussão acabou de sair fora dos eixos! "Desejo"? — o moreno gritou.

— É?

— Não, bem, quer dizer, eu sei que você me ama, mas ainda assim... — Sasuke começou.

— Ah, então você acha isso? Por quê?

— Porque... Eu sou eu. É sobre mim que nós estamos falando aqui. — o Uchiha disse meio inserto, ele parecia estar tremendo apesar de que nunca admitiria isso nem para si mesmo.

— Você tem bastante confiança aí. — o Uzumaki riu, Sasuke estava apreensivo. — Mas sua auto-confiança não está errada... Eu realmente amo você. Aliviado agora?

Sasuke engoliu a seco.

— A propósito — Naruto disse colocando a mão no ombro do moreno — A resposta correta é o número 1 através do 3.

O loiro saiu e o Uchiha continuou em sua mesa, estava trabalhando, mas sua mente estava bem longe.

_— Eu nunca nem mesmo pensei sobre a possibilidade de alguém não me amar... E a única pessoa da qual eu já precisei fui eu mesmo. — _ele pensava, recordando algumas coisas do passado.

* * *

_— Certo, pessoal, encontrem alguém para fazer dupla! — a professora pedia no jardim de infância._

_— Eu não quero fazer com o Sasuke-kun, ele está sempre se olhando no espelho! — as crianças comentavam entre si._

_— Sasuke, com quem você vai fazer dupla? — Naruto perguntava._

_— ... Eu suponho que eu possa me dignar a fazer dupla com você, Naruto. — ele respondia entediado._

* * *

— Nós vamos almoçar! — duas funcionários avisaram deixando a sala.

— Certo, se cuidem. — Naruto respondeu.

Sasuke empurrou sua cadeira de rodinhas em direção à mesa do Uzumaki, ficando encostado ao lado do mesmo.

— Eu suponho que eu seja quem sempre esteve grudado em você. — o moreno assumiu.

— ...Eu não sei, teme. — Naruto suspirou. — Nós apenas não podemos ficar longe um do outro, é o nosso destino, certo?...

— ... Mas, sabe, dobe... — Sasuke disse depois de um tempo — Aquele que eu mais amo acima de tudo sou eu e somente eu.

— Eu sou diferente daquelas garotas que vivem se queixando por não serem a pessoa mais amada por você. Quantos anos você acha que eu passei ao seu lado? Eu sei tudo. O modo como você nunca pensa sobre as outras pessoas, as suas ideias malucas, e o fato de que você, na verdade, é sério e ruim para se comunicar com as pessoas, e o modo como você pensa sobre as coisas sozinho... Está tudo bem se a pessoa que você mais ama for você mesmo.

Sasuke apenas escutava.

— ... Mas se o seu número um é você mesmo, então quem é o seu número dois? Sou eu, né? — o loiro provocou risonho.

— Cale a boca, seu enfeite de ramen. De onde diabos vem a sua confiança...? — o outro resmungou.

Silêncio novamente.

— Ah, é! — Naruto pareceu lembrar de algo. — Tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis te perguntar.

— O que é?

— Você se olha no espelho quando você se masturba?

— **QUÊ?... — **o Uchiha gritou completamente corado.

—... Bem, eu só estava pensando. Mas a julgar pela sua reação isso não é algo que você nunca tenha feito. Você realmente se ama, né?

— Eu não sei de nada! — respondeu envergonhado.

— ... Ei, você quer que eu te assista enquanto você se masturba? — o loiro disse apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Sasuke. O moreno chutou para longe a cadeira de rodinhas do amigo, que teria levado um belo tombo se não fosse pela parede salvadora.

— Essa foi por pouco, teme! — ele esbravejou e rolou a cadeira de volta para seu lugar. — Sua expressão apavorada também é bem atraente, _bonitão_. Quer um espelho?

— ... Não precisa, nosso destino e minha boa aparência são ambos partes essenciais no modo como o mundo funciona. — Sasuke concluiu sorrindo de canto e Naruto não pôde evitar uma gargalhada.

**Continua...**

* * *

**¹ Nakahata Kiyoshi é um ex-jogador de baseball, cujo bordão era "forma perfeita".**

**N/A: **Hey gente, como vão? Bem, como eu já disse, essa fanfic é baseada em um mangá chamado Yes, It's Me. Se vocês quiserem ler basta acessar o fórum Addictive Pleasure Scans (Link no meu perfil), onde ele é disponibilizado em português. Eu sou a tradutora e editora dele! :3

A história será divida em três capítulos, postarei o próximo em breve. O Sasuke ficou totalmente OOC, but I don't care-are-are *começa a cantar 2NE1*. Mentira, eu me importo sim, mas não consegui mantê-lo dentro da personalidade dele, sorry. Enfim, me digam o que acharam! \o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Me, Myself and I**

_O anime/mangá Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Essa fanfiction é baseada em uma das histórias da coleção do mangá Yes, It's Me, de Tomoko Yamashita._**

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

_— Todo mundo se vira para olhar. Ah, eu estou com tanta inveja!... Das outras pessoas. — _Sasuke Uchiha reclamava mentalmente, nem sequer percebeu quando começou a dizer aquelas coisas em alto e bom som:**  
**

— **Maldição... Que inveja de poder virar e olhar para mim! Eu quero cruzar caminho comigo mesmo e virar para me admirar! Ah, por que eu não poderia ter nascido como qualquer outra pessoa para que eu pudesse olhar para mim? — **ele praticamente gritava parado em frente ao elevador. Estava bem atacado naquele dia, talvez estivesse percebendo que ele não era mais o número um em seu próprio ranking, mas tinha certa dificuldade em aceitar tal fato.

— Ei, Sasuke teme! — Naruto o chamou, já estava ali assistindo ao "espetáculo" há algum tempo. — Aperte o botão do elevador ou saia da frente, saco.

O moreno o respondeu apenas com um olhar irritado. Desde que soube que Naruto vinha o desejando, Sasuke tem estado perturbado mas, bem, o que ele poderia fazer se as pessoas se apaixonam por ele? Afinal de contas, _Sasuke Uchiha é Sasuke Uchiha_.

— Sério, o que aconteceu com você? O antigo Sasuke nunca seria capaz de andar todo o caminho até a porta da frente do escritório para gritar uma coisa dessas. Você realmente deveria ir a um médico! Hahaha... — o Uzumaki brincou.

Os dois finalmente adentraram o elevador que rapidamente chegou ao andar desejado, mas Sasuke continuou parado dentro da caixa de metal, tão expressivo quanto uma porta.

— Sasuke, saia do elevador... — o loiro chamou sua atenção, mas ele não fez menção de se mover. Impaciente, Naruto o agarrou pelo braço puxando-o para fora — Terra para Sasuke, acorda!

— Desde quando, nesses últimos vinte anos, você começou a me desejar? — o Uchiha despejou.

Naruto piscou repetidamente, um pouco confuso.

— ... Huh, o que aconteceu? Conversa sobre sexo vindo de você? Que raro você ser tão direito. Quer dizer, eu pensei que você não gostasse de falar desse tipo de coisa... Bem, eu desejei você por um longo tempo. — ele respondeu.

— _Quanto?_ — o outro insistiu. Naruto suspirou.

— Hm... Verão, primeiro ano do ensino médio. Lee do clube de karatê viu você trocando de roupa e disse que ele poderia imaginar como seria dormir com você. Ouvir aquilo me chateou. Claro que não havia nenhuma chance de você se deitar com um cara esquisito como ele, mas... enquanto eu estava nessa linha de pensamento, eu imaginei você e... e fiquei excitado, e bem, sabe, me masturbei. — o loiro confessou levemente corado.

Depois daquilo, o resto do dia prosseguiu "estranhamente normal", como se nada tivesse acontecido. A verdade era que os dois eram tão próximos que não conseguiam agir de outro modo.

_— As coisas estão normais demais! Eu preciso aprender a moderar a minha virtude e graça... Quer dizer, nós nos conhecemos há três anos, não consigo ser mais desagradável com ele do que o nosso normal._ — Sasuke pensava sentado em sua mesa, trabalhando com seu laptop. Resolveu checar sua lista de contatos e como sempre Naruto estava online, iniciou a conversa.

_**"Sasuke diz:** Mandei os dados, confira logo. Quando vc teve seu primeiro amor?"_

_"**Naruto diz**: Vlw, o modelo é bom. Quando eu tinha 3 anos. Você estava vestido como uma garota! LOL Mas o trauma... Assuma a responsabilidade!"_

O Uchiha arregalou os olhos, sua mãe realmente o tinha feito se vestir de menina quando era criança. Ah, a vergonha...

— **Eu te odeio, mamãe!** — ele esperneou na cadeira, assustando Sakura que passava atrás do mesmo. — Não, não foi isso que quis dizer... Obrigada por dar à luz a mim...

A garota riu.

— Eu nunca pensei que você fosse do tipo que chama a sua mãe de "mamãe", Sasuke-kun! — ela comentou.

— Do que mais eu chamaria ela além de "mamãe"? — o Uchiha indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Ah, bem, nós chamamos minha mãe de "minha querida". Começou como uma brincadeira, mas acabou ficando. — ela sorriu — Aliás, aposto que sua mãe é muito bonita.

— É, quase tão bonita quanto eu. — respondeu simplesmente e voltou sua atenção ao computador. A Haruno soltou um risinho e seguiu seu caminho lembrando da quantidade de trabalho que ainda tinha a fazer. Estava ali desde o início da empresa, mas nunca deixaria de se divertir com as coisas malucas que aconteciam naquele escritório.

_"**Sasuke diz:** O que vc acha da minha mãe? Ela se parece comigo."_

_"**Naruto diz:** Vai se foder, Sasuke! Eu não sou o Petagine¹!"_

Depois de um tempo Naruto enviou uma nova mensagem.

_"**Naruto diz:** Ei, imagine."_

O Uchiha ficou pensando o que exatamente ele deveria imaginar. Imaginar o que acontece com o corpo de Naruto quando ele pensa em Sasuke? Imaginar o que o loiro poderia fazer com ele? Não, ele não podia imaginar isso.

O moreno despertou quando sentiu duas mãos pesarem sobre seus ombros.

— Sério, vá ao médico, você não parece bem. — era Naruto o provocando mais uma vez. Ele permaneceu imóvel. — Bem, estou indo, me alcance quando puder.

O Uzumaki deixava a sala quando Sasuke o segurou pelo paletó de seu terno.

— Whoa, vai esticar! — reclamou.

Sasuke tentava falar algo, mas não conseguia. Sua boca abria e fechava várias vezes, as palavras estavam perdidas.

— O que está passando pela sua cabeça? É tão fácil dizer quando você está ansioso, é só olhar pro seu rosto e...

— Espera! — o moreno o interrompeu. — Não vá. O que eu... o que eu faço?

De repente o Uchiha puxou Naruto para o chão com força desnecessária, fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse de joelhos no piso. O loiro se debruçou sobre a mesa de trabalho, atordoado com o baque e tremendo levemente.

— Naruto! Não morra, imbecil! — Sasuke grunhiu levantando de supetão.

— Eu não estou morrendo, droga! Que diabos aconteceu? Por que você me puxou desse jeito?

— E você? Nunca te vi tremendo assim por alguma coisa.

— Não é nada, está tudo bem, eu só preciso esclarecer as coisas. — Naruto suspirou. — Eu estava tão trêmulo porque, bem, sabe... Você acabou de acertar na mosca a minha maior fantasia, então eu pensei que você tivesse descoberto, sabe! — ele disse e começou a rir.

— "Na mosca?", "Fantasia"?... — o Uchiha o encarava confuso.

— Ah, deixa pra lá. Mas o que você quis dizer com "O que eu faço"?

— ... Apesar de eu me amar até a morte, eu não posso nem mesmo pensar em mim mesmo nesses últimos dias... Você fica no caminho... — Sasuke confessou cabisbaixo, encarando os rejuntes do piso. Uh, aquilo realmente era demais para o Sr. Ego suportar.

— Whoa. Calma aí... Você está falando sério? — Naruto se inclinou para frente. — ... Você sabe, eu não estava blefando quando disse que estava tudo bem para mim ser o segundo. Você realmente está falando sério?

Ele ia se inclinando cada vez mais, sua boca estava à centímetros da do Uchiha, seus lábios quase se tocavam.

— Não fuja, Sasuke. Abra a sua boca e os seus olhos, então você poderá ver o seu belo e amado "eu" refletido nos meus olhos...

— ... Eu não posso me ver... — Sasuke murmurou.

O Uzumaki sorriu irônico e o puxou para um beijo. Os dois se separaram sem ar, o moreno parecia a ponto de explodir de tanta vergonha, mas Naruto não estava tão incomodado com a situação.

— Isso é embaraçoso...

— ... É, bem, ser um idiota apaixonado normalmente é embaraçoso. O que é anormal é jorrar declarações de amor como você costuma fazer. Mesmo que seja direcionado a você mesmo. — Naruto ironizou rolando os olhos azuis.

— Você estava completamente calmo na primeira vez que você começou a falar de amor, ou o que quer que seja.

— Eu não disse que **eu** amava **você**, eu disse que **você me** amava... Eu estava com muito medo para fazer qualquer coisa além de dar o passo mais seguro.

— Naruto... — Sasuke pausou dramaticamente. — Eu não sabia que seu cérebro era capaz de pensar algo esperto.

O Uchiha começou a rir de sua própria piada, Naruto deu um soco em seu braço, emburrado.

— Você acabou com o momento, Sasuke teme.

— Que bom, isso já estava ficando muito meloso.

— Mas... Eu realmente amo você. Muito mais do que você ama a si mesmo.

— Kami-sama, que vergonha. — Sasuke cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos.

— ... Certo, venha à minha casa hoje à noite. Nós podemos começar com... com um banho. É, nós vamos tomar banho juntos. — Naruto decidiu.

— **Quê? Um banho? **— o Uchiha gritou. — **M-mas isso é t-tão vergonhoso!**

— Eu também acho! Mas nós vamos nos acostumar, seu idiota!

— Nossa, o meu adorável "três-anos-de-idade eu" nunca poderia ter imaginado que eu e você poderíamos, um dia, estar em um tipo de relacionamento que envolva encarar as bolas um do outro...

— Isso não é verdade. Eu disse que isso era destino, não disse? Eu te pedi em casamento há um bom tempo atrás, quando éramos crianças.

* * *

_"— ... Sasuke, eu vou me casar com você."_

_"— ... Eu creio que eu possa me dignar a ser seu marido."_

* * *

Sasuke suspirou, era verdade o que Naruto dizia.

— Um banho, huh. — ele disse — Que shampoo você usa?

— Dove! — O Uzumaki respondeu sorrindo e balançando seus cabelos loiros.

**Continua...**

* * *

**¹Um jogador de baseball conhecido no Japão pelo seu carinho por sua esposa, que é a mãe de seu amigo.**

**N/A: **Hey (inexistentes) leitores! Como vão?~

Esse segundo capítulo deveria ter saído um pouco antes, mas eu sou um ser muito inteligente e resolvi digita-lo diretamente aqui no site, mas depois de já ter escrito muita coisa, esqueci de salvar, apertei o backspace e a página voltou para a anterior. E isso aconteceu DUAS VEZES. É muita burrice para uma pessoa só. Enfim, tive que refazer boa parte do trabalho. Tenham pena de mim e me deixem um review, sim? 8D Ah, lembrando que o próximo capítulo é o último! \o/


	3. Chapter 3

**Me, Myself and I**

_O anime/mangá Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Essa fanfiction é baseada em uma das histórias da coleção do mangá Yes, It's Me, de Tomoko Yamashita._**

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

Já estavam ali, naquele banheiro, se encarando há mais de meia hora. Sasuke já havia desistido de se jogar pela janela do apartamento e dar o fora dali, afinal não era uma ideia muito inteligente saltar do quinto andar de um prédio. Naruto também estava visivelmente nervoso, mas insistia no assunto.

— Okay! — Sasuke disse de repente. — É uma tentativa, vamos fazer isso logo! — afirmou decidido, começando a tirar suas roupas. Mas no fundo ainda estava pensando como foi idiota em ter seguido Naruto até sua casa, ele deveria ter saído correndo enquanto ainda podia.

O Uzumaki também retirou suas roupas e logo depois os dois adentraram o box do banheiro.

— Ei, você não tem um espelho de corpo inteiro no seu banheiro. Eu tenho. — o moreno comentou.

— Um espelho de corpo inteiro... As pessoas normalmente não têm desses. — Naruto entrou na banheira. — Ei, posso dizer uma coisa?

— O que é? — ele ligou o chuveiro.

— Eu acho que a sua mãe é estranha.

— QUÊ? Por que está falando sobre a minha mãe de repente?

— Ah, sei lá. Você que perguntou.

— Eu perguntei faz horas, idiota!

— Tanto faz, eu quis responder agora.

O Uchiha rolou os olhos, o silêncio se instalou.

— ... Para de olhar desse jeito PARA VOCÊ MESMO! — Naruto brigou, o outro não deu atenção.

— ... Eu estou começando a ter um pouco de barriga! Acho que é isso que acontece quando você chega aos trinta... — ele divagava.

— Você ainda não tem trinta. — o loiro lembrou.

— Ano que vem eu vou ter, não falta muito.

— É, mas... Bem, é verdade, eu suponho que você não esteja mais tão magro como costumava ser.

— Nossa, valeu! — Sasuke disse emburrado.

O Uzumaki o agarrou pelo pulso, fazendo com que o Uchiha se desequilibrasse e caísse na banheira, espalhando água para todos os cantos.

— Quem se importa? Isso faz de você mais humano. — Naruto disse e Sasuke sorriu.

O loiro começou a acaricia-lo, Sasuke ficava mais e mais nervoso a cada beijo e abraço.

— Sai, Naruto! Isso é muito embaraçoso!

— Ah, vamos lá. Eu tenho me segurado faz um bom tempo, sabe. Eu sempre quis fazer isso...

— Não, vamos sair da banheira... A água está quente demais.

— Tá bom, tá bom! Você já acabou com o clima mesmo!

Já secos e, para a infelicidade das fangirls, vestidos, a dupla conversava na cozinha enquanto preparavam algo para comerem.

— Ei, Naruto...

— Huh?

— É... Bem... Eu... Eu gosto de fazer **aquilo** com todas as luzes acesas e bem fortes, tem problema? — Sasuke despejou.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, você gosta que te olhem, né?... Tudo bem, eu não ligo, mas... O que tem de errado com você? Se a gente vai fazer aquilo é óbvio que eu vou te olhar!

— Desculpa! Eu sei, eu sei, é que isso me excita... — o moreno cobriu o rosto com as mãos em sinal de vergonha.

Naquela noite nada aconteceu, o mais novo casal ainda precisava de um tempo para amadurecer a ideia de que na verdade haviam se tornado um casal. Porém o tempo que passaram um ao lado do outro não foi em vão, apesar de terem praticamente crescido juntos, ainda não sabiam tudo sobre si e convenhamos, as brigas pelo secador de cabelos de manhã realmente eram muito divertidas.

_— O secador é a minha vida!_

_— Não, o secador é a **minha** vida!_

**FIM!**

* * *

**N/A: **Oi gente! Então, chegamos ao fim, rápido né? xD

Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado e obrigada pelos reviews!~

Desculpem por esse último capítulo ser curtinho! :o

Até a próxima!


End file.
